1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic tools, and particularly to an exhaust gas diffuser and filter system for a pneumatic nail gun that muffles the exhaust noise and prevents the pressurized air in the exhaust from stirring up dust and airborne particles during the exhaust cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional pneumatic-type nail gun 12, having a pistol grip handle portion 13 and an upper end 14 through which exhaust gas is ejected from the system. Typical nail guns 12, such as that shown, generally include a cover plate 18, for covering exhaust ports 16, formed through upper end 14. Exhaust gas is directed through a single exhaust port 20 of cover plate 18 in a unidirectional manner. Typical cover plates 18 generally have a central axial bore formed therethrough for receiving a threaded bolt 22 or the like for attaching the cover plate 18 to the upper end 14 of nail gun 12.
In the prior art system shown in FIG. 1, port 20 directs a relatively large volume of exhaust gas through a relatively small passage, and in only one direction. This unidirectional high pressure stream of exhaust gas is not only exceptionally noisy (which may be damaging to the user's hearing), but may pose an environmental hazard in the workplace. Further, the exhaust gas is not filtered in any way, thus allowing contaminants and noxious gases to be expelled into the environment about the user, the single large, concentrated jet of air stirring up dust and debris as the tool cycles, which may be hazardous to the respiratory system.
Thus, an exhaust gas diffuser and filter system for a pneumatic nail gun solving the aforementioned problems is desired.